


Domestic Hunters

by Sang_argente



Series: wincestmas 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: Dean starts thinking about life with Sam.





	Domestic Hunters

Hunting is Dean's life. Fast paced and action packed is the way he likes to live. It's always been that way, but especially after Hell. The cases, mysteries, and monsters kept him from thinking about things best left alone. He loves to be on the job, gun in one hand and a knife in the other. He's not much for research or fact finding or interviews but he takes that as it comes.   
Accepts it as part of the job and deals with it.

It's not until they find the bunker that Dean starts thinking about his life differently. Now that they have a home base, he starts thinking in terms of actual days instead of hunts. He plans meals and outings and chores. He'd feel domesticated if he wasn't ganking a demon every other week. 

Dean also starts thinking about life with Sam. He's always had his little brother by his side, minus the side ventures like Stanford and Hell, but now he realizes Sam is actually with him. They share meals and movies and a home. An actual home.

He watches Sam cozy up in the library, spreading his assortment of books around his laptop and setting the plate Dean fixed for him down, and thinks that maybe, just maybe, life isn't too bad if he takes it slow every once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of wincestmas for sweetsammywincester on [tumblr.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
